The Administrative Core will ensure that this U54 Fragile X Center and its component parts meet all budgetary and managerial obligations in the most cost-effective manner. The Administrative Core will provide leadership and cohesiveness to the Center, ensure integration of the research projects and research cores, promote esprit de corps among all Center members, and foster collaborations and interactions with scientists, clinicians, and parent advocacy groups outside of the Center. The Administrative Core will always strive to make certain that the Center produces the most rigorous and impactful science possible. Specifically, the Administrative Core has the following specific aims: 1) provide effective and streamlined management of the Center, 2) administrative budgetary and staffing issues, 3) establish a Center website with all relevant information and hyperlinks, 4) communicate with NIH staff and provide progress reports, 5) establish a Center Advisory Committee (CAC), 6) arrange frequent and regular meetings between Center investigators and the CAC, 7) evaluate milestones and timelines, 8) ensure quality control and maintain and distribute reagents as requested 9) arrange all travel and meetings